Flipline Studios Wiki:Rules and Regulations
Rules and Regulations Please note that rule punishments may vary based on the severity of the issue and past violations done by the suspected user. *'In accordance to COPPA and Fandom's Terms of Service, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki (16 in the EEA, not including the UK).' ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. * All users, regardless of status, are required to show the utmost respect to others at all times and observe civil behavior. Slander, harassment, insults, threats, purposefully offend, or disrespect towards anyone or their opinions will NOT be tolerated at any time. *'Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive.' ** They are not picking on you, you will have done something to provoke this reaction. It is not okay to... *'Insult/Harass or cyberbully other users. It is the right of any user to remove or request the removal of, any comment, blog, forum, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally.' **This includes insulting or making fun of the ones who do not use proper grammar for not being fluent in English. ** This ALSO includes the encouragement of bullying other users. * The usage of derogatory slurs, racial slurs, political or religious slurs/insults will NOT be tolerated at any time. * Profanity and swearing of any sorts are also prohibited on the wiki, even if censored with asterisks or shortened. * Bringing up or sharing of NSFW or sexually explicit content, even if it is in the form of a joke. Please be aware this wiki is visited predominantly by a young audience. *Spamming into articles or user's page. *Trolling other users. *Advertising for non-Flipline Studios related websites. *Remove warning threads from staff members. Do Not... *'Advertise your wiki here if it is meant to instigate any wars, or revenge on other wikis, ESPECIALLY on this wiki.' *Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. *Advertise with the intent of users paying for or signing up for said content. *Support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. *Use bot accounts or AutoWikiBrowser to help fix the wiki's pages. *Make unhelpful and unnecessary edits just to earn badges. *Create multiple accounts to use on this wiki, even if they aren't causing trouble. Sockpuppetry "Sockpuppeting," or using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be blocked/banned, and the ban/block on the original account will be extended. You cannot create another account under any circumstance when you are blocked, whether you are sorry or not. Privacy & Safety For your own safety, it's recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please consider this before expressing yourself to the community.